


A Phantomhive Goodbye

by psychonekochan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, first hetero fic, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychonekochan/pseuds/psychonekochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set years after Ciel's "death", otherwise known as the end of the Second Season. The Phantomhive gives Lizzy what she asks of him before leaving her for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phantomhive Goodbye

She looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes, pools of truth into her soul.

"Do you really have to go?" She cried, tears flowing down her pink cheeks.

"Indeed, I do, madam." He spoke softly. It was late; he was afraid his words would wake the house. He had packed early that afternoon. He had hoped to leave while she slept, but she wasn't a stupid woman. She knew something was wrong.

"Promise me you'll come back to me?" Her words quivered as she tried her best to remain calm. But she couldn't; her heart was breaking right in front of him. Did he care?

"I can't leave you, love. I will be back." He didn't know when; he didn't even know if he would be back during her lifetime.

She clung onto him, her small hands holding his suit coat. "Please, just once more." She begged, her bright emerald eyes clouded with frustration.

He sighed; she was getting to him. He couldn't help it; this woman had been with him for a long time. He set his bag down, hands on her shoulders. "Once more. I will leave when you sleep, dearest."

She looked at him, a large smile on her face glistening with tears. "Thank you."

The walk towards the bedroom was a long one. As if this was a walk to her death, they took all the time in the world.

As they entered the chamber he turned her around, a kiss planted on her lips softly; his hands on her shoulders once more. They slipped underneath the pink silk fabric, skin touching skin. She shivered at the touch.

"Please, more." She gasped, his lips like fire; burning her up. He guided her to the bed; he sat down as she took a seat upon his lap, arms around his neck. The kisses deepened and soon her parted mouth was open wide, letting him explore it. His hands had enough teasing as they wrapped around a heavy, supple breast, massaging it lightly, then harder until he could feel her stiff nipple against his palm.

"More you shall receive." He whispered; voice husky with lust. He turned slightly, pushing her to the bed, that hand still on her clothed breast as the other was wedged between the bed and her back.

Her legs bent; widening a bit; her gown riding up her smooth legs. The hand that played with her bosom moved down, gliding over her taught stomach to her thigh, dipping underneath the gown. He let out a soft moan as he sought her pleasure epicenter.

She moaned softly; the pitch of her voice climbing at the feeling. The fingers played along her inner thigh until they touched her undergarment. It played with the cloth before delving in, his lips on her neck as they lightly stroked her exposed spot, her body convulsing.

"Ah! N-not so rough! You know how sensitive I am." She giggled; the pleasure ticklish and fiery at the same time.

He returned the chuckle, ignoring her. "Yes, but you don't really want me to stop." He was right. Her legs twitched and so did his growing flesh. Her eyes grew wide, tears in the corners of them threatening to fall.

"No…I don't want you to stop." Her legs, despite the pleasure between them, opened farther, her body ready for him.

He got up, shedding his clothes as she, too, got rid of hers. Their naked bodies glowed in the candlelight.

"Once more, dear." He spoke softly, fingertips gliding over her stomach.

"Yes, yes!" She cried out, her arms outstretched as she sat up, grabbing him and pulling him toward her. The hard flesh slapped against her wet opening playfully, but she was as serious as one could get. He kissed her passionately as he guided himself into her. She gasped out; her body never seemed to get used to him inside her. She was tight; squeezing him. His head bent down, sucking in a nipple as he forced himself in father. Her head thrashed; it hurt, but it was a sweet pain. She knew it would diffuse momentarily.

A hand wound up in her blond locks as the other held a hip. In and out he went, thrusting at a casual pace until her pants became more labored.

"Oh! There, right there dearest!" She cried out, pants in time with the bouncing of her breasts and his powerful thrusts. He thrust so hard she could have sworn he was pounding into the farthest recess of her womb.

He continued, sitting up, hands on her slim hips, a thumb playing with her wet spot, wriggling and making her squirm. She was ready to come and he knew it. Her fingers went into her hair as she thrashed about, her feet clenching and unclenching against the sheets.

He was close. He could feel his body shake; the pleasure building within him. He was ready to pull out, so close to coming; and then her legs wrapped around him.

"No, stay." She begged, and he did. He came inside her and she, too, came soon after.

He had not believed in any higher being in a long time, but for her sake he prayed she'd be with child, if only so she wouldn't be alone.

He laid down beside her, panting as he did, and then the tears came. She was overwhelmed; her orgasm and his presence were devastating. He held her until she cried to sleep; something that could happen to her easily.

Finally, when she slept, he got up and began to dress, a difficult thing to do. He kissed her forehead when he was ready. "Sleep well, Lizzy." He smiled. When he opened the door to the mansion, there was Sebastian, standing straight and tall.

"Master." He spoke softly, sternly.

"I knew you'd find me, Sebastian." He grinned, his eyes glowing red in the moonlight.

"She was never supposed to see you again. She has a new husband; a new life. Why would you give her more grief?"

The Phantomhive scoffed. "Some husband he was. Couldn't even sate her. He has been away on business for nearly a week now, and they've only been married for a fortnight!" 

The butler smirked.

"Ah, I see. I wondered why you didn't want me to find you so easily." His teeth gleamed in the moonlight. He grinned back.

As they stood there at the front door, a thought came to the younger demon. "Sebastian, can demons have children?"

Sebastian laughed. "I've never tried, my Lord. I suppose it can be possible, however." He picked up his master, as he knew he was to. "...You filled her, didn't you?"

Ciel nodded, sighing. "Lizzy, she hasn't changed a bit, Sebastian." The man reverted back to his original form; that of a twelve year old boy.

"And no matter how much you tell me, my Lord, neither have you."

The boy glared at the man that held him. "Hold your tongue."

"My apologies, my Lord. I only speak the truth." He laughed his devilish laugh.

He looked away from the demon that held him. "Take me home."

He smiled a genuine smile; as genuine as a demon could offer. "Yes, my Lord." He sprang off into the night, back into hiding. Only when the last of his acquaintances were dead would Ciel then be able to come out from hiding once more.

Lizzy laid there, tears stinging her eyes, never truly falling asleep. He had told her everything and she would live her life to her fullest, waiting for her demon to come spirit her away.


End file.
